


Love Ties (Out of the Ice)

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, preslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing on the end of the first Ice Age movie of the series, Diego is badly injured and needs the help and love of his friends to survive. One of which he's pretty sure he loves and knows he shouldn't, the other of which he loves and they're both fine with that. But as they begin the journey out of the land of ice and snow, Diego's past comes to light in heavy ways, settling something within Manny ages ago left bereft and wounded. For Sid it's only the beginning of a whirlwind romance that shouldn't be possible. Together, they'll find each other and their herd will get just a bit bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So not a lot of warning here... of course obvious disclaimer, don't own anything. Not the characters or the movies! This should be about three parts. There are mentions, lightly and briefly of rape, and oh yeah implied Diego pregnancy which is confirmed later. Nothing ya'll can't handle right? Enjoy!

As the humans finally disappeared from view, the events of the past week started to settle in on the ice age mammals gathered to watch the baby they had never even learned his name of as he finally left their lives forever. At one point, Manny had rejoiced at the thought. Now? Not nearly so much. Not even slightly.

It was painful and it hurt but he knew it was the way of it – not that that helped any. And the cost... he couldn't even begin to grasp the cost of the journey the three, now two of them, had paid to return the baby back to his family. He'd barely known Diego and his double cross had hurt more than he would have liked to admit, but he knew that the saber had accepted the cost. It didn't make his death any easier. And that was probably the most painful part of it all.

Sid slumped where he stood and Manny could see he was having some of the same thoughts, expression defeated and mournful as he cast his eyes to the snowy ground. For a minute or two, Manny didn't even have words to say. What could be said? Diego had started to mean a lot more to both of them than they'd ever suspected. But for Sid... he imagined it was a bit worse.

“If you don't want to... I'll understand but –” Many turned his own eyes to the ground, “I'm going back for Diego. He might have started off against us but...” the mammoth purposely drew himself up and set his shoulders, “He was one of our own. He deserves a proper burial.”

“I...” Sid sniffed and wiped at his nose, “I know. I just... I don't know if I can you know?”

“Come on Sid.” Manny said softly, turning around and heading back to where they'd left the saber-tooth by his own wishes. And Diego had been right. If they hadn't of left him to his fate, they would have missed the humans – barely making it to The Pass as they had in time.

Sid followed, dragging his feet with slow, reluctant steps and Manny wasn't prepared to hurry either.

Diego's body was still and unmoving from where they'd left him. The falling snow hadn't completely covered him yet, nature prepared to make a burial of her own in time, erasing him from the world – never to be seen again. Manny didn't want to look but his eyes wouldn't obey, staring in stunned disbelief at the saber's unmoving form.

He heard a pained noise from Sid but didn't dare look over, the noise somewhere between a strangled whimper and a sniffle. Manny's heart was just that much more cracked than it had been before. Why did everyone have to leave or die or have something horrible happen to them while he knew and cared for them? Just when he started to relax and let people in – they were gone.

Even Diego's nothing less than noble death made him angry and it didn't lessen the pain, even if it had been his choice. Diego had died for them and for the baby, turning against everything he'd ever known when he'd had more than enough of a choice. But he'd chosen them. Even at the cost of his own life.

Manny was fairly certain that Sid was crying now, if the muffled noises he was making were any indication, but he didn't know what to say to comfort him. Words were failing Manny and so instead he pushed forward with what Diego deserved. They weren't leaving him behind without that much, especially when he deserved so much more. Life.

Diego had died for him. For Manny and for the baby they'd never know the name of.

Looking down at the necklace still encircling one of his tusks, he resolutely decided to leave it with Diego after they buried him. That way Diego would hopefully have some peace wherever he was now. Manny almost envied him of that peace, relief of the pain of life. But no. He could never envy him of something that he shouldn't have. That peace was not worth the cost. He had long decided that even as much as he'd occasionally doubted coming to that painful and resolute conclusion.

As his trunk circled Diego's cold body, carefully and as respectfully as he could manage, Manny had to force down a shudder and the instinctual urge to drop him. The saber's eyes were closed and his body was lifeless and limp when he started to lift him but the ever so slight groan that escaped the tiger's lips were anything but lifeless. And all Manny could think, eyes going wide with shock and body stilling with terror and dread, was that _he was still alive_. And what made it so horrifying is that he and Diego had both known, eyes meeting across a short expanse of cold snow, that he wasn't going to make it. If he'd interrupted that process, if he had to watch Diego die now, he wasn't sure he could take it.

It was shameful to think he'd wanted the easy way. To bury him, say some words, and begin to grieve without the messy in-between part. Apparently that wasn't over for Diego and breathing shocked, muttered words, Manny quickly moved to set Diego back down as carefully as he was possibly able and with as much gentleness as he could manage. He felt as though he'd disturbed or maybe even interrupted some important, sacred process.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he leaned down to try and get a better look at the saber. Just because he was alive now didn't mean he was going to keep on that way. He couldn't feel any joy, just fear. Manny had seen Diego hit a rock not once but twice and the second time had been brutal, making a sickening sound of bones snapping and vital, internal, important squishy things possibly bursting. Diego had known better than he had that he was dying. But Manny hadn't needed to feel what he was feeling to know it.

“Oh no...” he managed, whispering it frantically, “Diego I can't watch you die. I can't. Please...” he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, memories of his family assaulting him and his son's lasts breaths echoing in his ears, “Diego I can't.”

Sid hadn't apparently noticed, standing still a good distance away and quietly crying, eyes shut and arms wrapped around himself. But Manny didn't have that luxury long.

“Manny? What's going on?”

“Nothing Sid.” Manny said, almost sharply, “Just stay where you are.”

“What? Why? What's going on?” Sid started to rush over, a hope lighting in his voice that tore at Manny's heart and physically he cringed at the sound of it. Sid cast anxious eyes over Diego's body and then he looked as bewildered as Manny felt, “He's breathing!” a grin split his face, “Manny he's alive!”

“Sid –” Manny tried, barely holding onto the last of his patience.

“Diego? Can you hear us buddy?” Sid asked hopefully, “Come on. Speak to us!”

“Sid!” Manny finally snapped but quickly he drew in a breath. Diego's lasts moments didn't need to be of them fighting like idiots. “Sid he's dying. Diego knew it when he told us to leave him and I knew it too. I don't even know if he can hear us right now.” _At least, I hope not._ Manny thought.

“No...” Sid said, putting clawed hands on Diego's shoulder and neck, his eyes looking immaturely angry, “Manny how do you know he's not going to live? He could pull out of this...”

“Sid he was violently smashed against a rock. Twice. You didn't see either of them but I did. You didn't hear the sound his body made when it hit but _I did_. I'm begging you to let this go. Let him have some peace.” Manny hated to put it so bluntly but he was far past the edge of his patience. And sometimes speaking to Sid was like trying to rationalize with an over enthusiastic and optimistic toddler. It wasn't his fault. But right now Manny just couldn't deal with it.

Whatever he said seemed to get through to Sid, the sloth sitting down heavily and suddenly in the snow behind Diego and staring blankly ahead in shock – but he didn't take away his hands. “At least...” he said after a long moment of silence in which the wind was the only sound when it picked up a bit. “At least he won't be alone now when... when...” Sid broke off, looking painfully away to the ground as tears started to spill down the sides of his face.

“Yeah.” Manny managed, letting out a breath as he settled on his knees beside their fallen friend. And then suddenly, the most unexpected voice in the world either mammal expected to hear was heard on the cold air.

“M... Manny?”

The mammoth's eyes widened more than he thought possible, staring down at Diego in shock. “Y – yeah?” he managed.

At first there was nothing but Diego's breaths were falling more noticeably now. Before one had had to stare at him to notice he was alive or breathing at all. Subtly, he appeared to be breathing a bit stronger. A sign that he was conscious?

Manny thought that maybe those were going to be his last words because Diego fell silent. Sid was just as shocked, looking from Manny to Diego in mute surprise - stunned. But then he said something else.

“B... baby?” the word sounded like it was an effort. Like it took far more air than it should. It was a painful reminder that if against all odds Diego wasn't dying now … he was very badly injured. Probably in no way that he could come back from.

“Safe.” Manny said, finding the word in his befuddled brain.

Diego stilled, relaxing in ways Manny hadn't realized he had muscles to relax with. It was just a very subtle release of tension and Manny tensed, painfully so. Was that all he'd needed to hear? The saber's breathing was for a long moment undetectable and Manny felt tears fill his eyes again. Had he just watched Diego's last moments?

“Diego?” Sid asked, voice small and sad and stubbornly hopeful in the smallest of tentative ways.

“I think he's gone Sid.” Manny said.

But then Diego again did the impossible, defying all logic by weakly starting to turn his head toward the sound of Sid's voice. And then his eyes opened.

Manny never thought he'd see those greenish gold eyes again, large circles that a herbivore – even if he was the biggest one on the planet – shouldn't feel attracted too. Sid had apparently never realized that though, eyes widening as Diego's found his. And then Sid managed a watery smile, laughing a bit. “Hey. There he is.”

“Are you... holding me?” Diego asked, glancing over them with his eyes - what he could anyway without moving the rest of his body.

In a way, Sid was. Diego had had to turn a bit, just enough, to look at the sloth and in doing so – he'd rolled practically into his lap. And Sid was happy to grin and point that out. “Yep. I guess so.”

Diego blinked at him. “Wouldn't let me die with dignity would you?” but his words were more than softened by a smile that came to his lips.

“Nope.” Sid grinned through his own tears, “No way. Not in this herd.”

Diego started to laugh and Manny, for the first time in awhile, felt a smile pulled from him at the impossible sight and sound. But it was cut short for both of them when Diego's face flashed with pain and he hissed softly, weakly lowering his head back down into Sid's lap. It was the acquiescence that was the most startling.

“Ooh easy, easy.” Sid said softly, soothingly. “You're going to be okay buddy you'll see. Right, Manny?”

Diego's eyes found his and there was so much in that golden gaze that went unspoken. _I want to fight but will you help me?_ It filled Manny with an unwavering, sudden sense of resolution and his answer was determined and immediate. “Yep.”

The saber relaxed with a slight smile, Manny sharing it and giving a commanding look over at Sid. “Okay we have to keep moving. I don't think Diego can walk...” he looked down at Diego for a response and the tiger easily agreed with that assessment.

“Much as I hate to admit it... I can't.”

 “And I don't want to hurt you by carrying you. I'm not so sure you can even stay on.”

“No... I don't think so.” Diego said and he sounded exhausted. Talking this much had apparently taken whatever strength he'd had and Manny felt a strong tug of concern.

“Just rest. Sid and I will figure something out. And before you even say it – we're not leaving you behind.”

Diego somehow found a bit more strength for a smile. “Sid will eventually starve out here.”

“Yeah well so will you. When's the last time you've even eaten on this whole crazy trip?”

“I actually can't remember.”

“Okay we all need to eat. Not a lot out here for that though. So let's focus on the getting moving part.”

“Ooh, ooh I can use a piece of bark and Manny could pull you on it!”

“I think...” Diego took a breath, his eyes closing, “It might just be how hard I hit that rock but... it actually sounds plausible.”

“Yeah...” Manny said, “Providing we can find a piece big enough that'll hold up and providing we can find something like vines to secure it.”

“Say no more... _Sid_ is on it.” the sloth said, stretching his arms above his head as if his announcement would somehow solve everything.

“I'm reassured already.” Diego murmured but it lacked a lot of his usual teasing, exhaustion and his injuries settling in.

Sid tried to lift Diego's head to move him but apparently that wasn't as easy as it initially appeared. Diego opened his eyes but didn't seem to have the strength to do anything else so Manny intervened before Sid hurt Diego or more likely himself, slipping his trunk gently beneath the saber's head and carefully lifting so that Sid could slip free.

“Thanks.” Diego said quietly, eyes closed again as his head settled back down into cold but soft snow and it was the stillness again of his body that made Manny restless.

“You need to stay warm.” he interrupted the silence a bit awkwardly, sidling as close to him as he could without risking stepping on him and then moving to lay down – wrapping his trunk around the tiger and slipping it underneath Diego's head so that he could rest it upon the appendage. It wasn't the ground at least and Diego's weight felt... good. Secure. Manny liked it he knew more than he possibly should.

“You should go with Sid...” Diego paused for so long that Manny almost didn't wait for him to finish. “Might get himself killed or something.”

“Don't talk. Just rest.”

Diego relented with a soft grunt that said without words 'that sounds like a pretty good idea'. Manny couldn't stop watching the soft rise and falls of his chest. Though he couldn't hear the sound the sight of it was damn near beautiful. But it was terrifying too. Diego was hurt, bad, and he was exhausted. The saber didn't even have the strength to seemingly move any part of his body and each breath was as amazing to watch as it was terrifying.

 _Just keep breathing Diego._ Manny willed him silently. _Don't stop._

“Seriously Manny...” Diego said after another very long moment, words a bit slurred from exhaustion. Each one sounded like it took everything that he had. “He could get lost or who only knows what. The sabers... they could be out there.”

“Shush.” Manny said but now he was growing worried. Minutes had passed that had stretched on too long. Leaving Sid to his own devices was far beyond wise, he knew that, but leaving Diego helpless and exposed was also completely out of the question. At first, Sid being able bodied and not near death, the question of staying with which one had seemed obvious. Now he was gradually growing concerned that he should have gone instead and told Sid to stay with Diego. He seriously hoped he hadn't made a mistake but he was pretty sure he already had.

                                                                *                                 *                                         *

Humming to himself a tune of his own making, Sid picked along the trail of where he'd previously lost the sabers in their grand scheme to save baby just a short time ago – trying to figure out where that small cluster of trees was that he'd passed before. But it wasn't easy. The wind was picking up, it was snowing harder and he was getting a bit unsettled by how still and quiet it was. Maybe the saber-tooth tigers would come back or maybe they hadn't left at all?

The tune he was humming got a bit more cautious and a lot less carefree, eying his surroundings with more than a fair amount of caution. He could have sworn they were just around here somewhere –

He nearly jumped out of his own pelt when, rounding a corner and a grove of rocks and regrettably not trees, he almost collided with something big – tall and naked. Well naked compared to him or definitely Manny, draped in leather and hides instead of fur. And it was human.

The fact that it was a human woman only reassured him a little and Sid stifled his scream that had only probably lasted for a few minutes – scrambling backwards to try and get away. But the human girl looked just as bewildered and surprised as he did and he was hoping in her shock he could get away before she killed him or something worse. They couldn't all be like baby. Baby hadn't known better at all and Sid was guessing that had been a large part of that one.

But suddenly she raised her hands - a gesture of peace? - Sid tentatively peeking out from around the corner or the nearest rock he'd found. That it was a rock twice as small as he was was entirely beside the point. He'd been ready to run but she looked more curious than scared now. Concerned even?

What was there to be concerned about besides the sabers and the freezing wind and ice and never ending plains of ice and the complete lack of food?

Suddenly there were heavy footfalls, Sid shrieking and ducking back behind the rock as a male human rounded the corner of rocks – apparently looking for the female. And now he was suddenly wondering if this was really it. Her alone hadn't been so bad but the two of them, out here, and he was definitely going to be made into Sid stew.

Tentatively, with one eye, he raised his head just enough to see them talking. Or whatever it could be called for talking. The woman was pointing to him now and the man was giving him a curious look. Sid winced and cringed and ducked down behind the rock. Yep, they were talking about all the ways they were going to kill him.

Suddenly, the male made a noise that seemed to be directed at him, waving at his – mate? – to relax or lower her voice at the protests she gave him after he made that noise. Whatever that noise was. It made Sid take notice though and he watched, surprised, as the man cautiously lowered himself to a crouch – slowly – and then started to draw something into the snow with his finger.

Sid narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was, but he wasn't having much luck from this distance. The man noticed this and appeared to think for a moment. Glancing at his mate, he looked back to Sid and raised his hands, using fingers to form long curved fangs on either side of his face. And Sid definitely knew what that meant.

“Oh! Saber-tooth Tigers?” Sid tentatively straightened above the rock, “Yeah I don't know why you'd be looking for one of those. I haven't seen any of them in...” Sid laughed nervously, thinking of Diego, “Not once in my entire life. I hear they're real scary though! You know?” he copied the gesture of the man's hands, “Grrr and all that.”

Whatever he had done it apparently had made the man excited, the human gesturing eagerly again with the fangs and glancing up at his mate who was looking at Sid with interest now. Sid just hoped it wasn't food interest and struggled to understand why the man would want to find a saber-tooth tiger at all or if he had some sort of death wish. Or he wanted to kill one. In which case, Sid was sticking with the story that he'd never seen one in all his reasonably short life.

“No I don't understand...” he tried, waving his hands and shaking his head, “No speak-ah human-ah. Nope. Not a word.”

The man appeared frustrated, lowering his hands, and Sid noted he even looked a bit sad. He was pretty sure it couldn't get anymore confusing than that but impossibly it did, the man reaching into some sort of pouch at his belt. At first Sid cringed and raised his hands, preparing to bolt and make a run for it, but the man shifted a glance his way and moved more slowly.

He removed a blanket from the pouch of what looked to be leather from some poor animal, died blue with some drawings on it that Sid couldn't make out from where he was standing. It was lined with fur on another side and obviously meant a lot to him because his mate reached out and put a questioning hand on his shoulder.

But the man just nodded, looking back to Sid and carefully reaching out to hand it to him with an outstretched arm.

Sid debated and then hesitantly took some steps forward until he was in arms reach, sidling closer and closer until he could just touch it, taking it carefully from the man's hand and hoping and willing the humans with all he had not to eat him... or make a blanket out of him.

The man's hand lingered softly on the blanket until the last second but he let it go willingly and didn't hold onto it, Sid backing up a few steps and giving him a cautious look. “Um... thanks? I think?” he tried but he was so beyond confused at this point that he didn't even know what to think.

The man made the fang gesture again with his hands and pointed at the blanket, Sid approaching more befuddled than he could imagine. “Take this to a saber-tooth tiger are you crazy? And why? Why on this big blue and white ball would they possibly want with this?”

The human just gestured at him, as if he wanted him to leave, and Sid cautiously moved to do just that. “Okay... crazy humans. Thank you for not eating me I guess.” he kept both of his eyes on them until he was around the corner of the outcropping of rocks and out of site and it was only then that he made a break for it.

                                                     *                                                    *                                                     *

“Manny?” Diego said, suddenly rousing a bit in his embrace.

The mammoth in question had to swallow around a strong swell of concern at the tone his words evoked. How weak they sounded from the saber-tooth wrapped securely and carefully in his trunk and how pained they were nearly made him eat the words he said next. “Easy.” he said, “I'm right here.”

“Sid... think I hear Sid.”

Manny heard it now. Quick heavy footfalls and labored, panting panicked breaths that could only belong to a certain sloth.

“Sid?” Manny called out. And then more quietly to himself and Diego he added. “Please don't be followed by a pack of hungry saber-tooth tigers.”

Manny let out a relieved breath when just the ground sloth emerged, holding something large in his hands – what humans generally called a blanket – the material big enough for Sid to fit in comfortably. And if Manny had expected anything, it wasn't that.

“Please tell me you're not being followed.” Manny said but when Diego opened his eyes, he interrupted anything Sid was about to say in response with a pained, rushed breath, Manny panicking a bit as the saber tried to move to get a better look.

“Hey whoa _easy_ –” the mammoth said, trying to gently keep him from getting up with his trunk.

“Where did you get that?” Diego asked, ignoring him, but the sound of pain that escaped from his lips – his eyes shutting tightly as he collapsed the few inches he'd made it back to the ground – ended up interrupting any more questions of his own that he had.

“Easy, easy, Diego. _Easy_.” Manny said firmly but soothingly, looking quickly back up at Sid. “What is that?”

“Humans.” the sloth wheezed.

“Where?” Manny asked, giving a panicked look around.

Sid waved his hand behind him, “Far away.”

“Sid.” Diego snapped suddenly, “The blanket. How...”

“Diego...” Manny warned. "You seriously don't have the air for words."

“I was looking for wood and and I ran into some humans. It was the strangest thing.” Sid said, finally getting some of his breath back, “There was this guy human and this girl human, I think they were mates. The guy human kept making this gesture with his hands and face –” Sid put the blanket on his head so that he could show them, oblivious to the fact that it covered whatever he was trying to do, Manny reaching out to lift it from his face so that they could see. The gesture, when they could see it, was obvious and it drew a startled breath from Diego.

“Where was this man? Sid how... you have to find him. I can't believe it...”

“Diego, please. _Easy._ You're hurting yourself. Just take it slow. Slow and easy okay? Let me do most of the talking.” Manny said, wrapping his trunk gently around his shoulder with gentle pressure.

But before he could, Sid stepped forward, holding the blanket out a bit. “What does this blanket mean to you Diego?”

Diego winced, looking to be gathering his strength, and Manny used the short space of silence to remind him. “Easy? Remember?”

The saber gave the barest of nods, looking to be hardly able to keep his eyes open when he managed to reply. “Mashan. When I was young... real young... just a cub.” Diego's eyes briefly closed, “I was abandoned. Too many mouths to feed... starving pack. Mashan... he found me. Before my eyes were even open... raised me. With the humans.”

Manny's eyes had been steadily widening through Diego's winded and strained story. Out of the corner of his eyes he knew Sid had given him a shocked look of his own but Manny couldn't take his eyes off of Diego to share it.

“Blanket... He gave it to me. He was... so small when we met.”

“What happened to Mashan?” Sid asked, taking a few more steps forward and spreading the blanket out – putting the fur side against Diego's own fur. It was almost comical how it only covered a square section about the size of Diego's head over his shoulder but it was then, as Diego spoke, that both he and Manny could see all the chalk drawings on the leather hide. Figures dancing, a saber-tooth and a human stick figure in various ways covering the entire expanse of it in red, faded marks.

“Soto.” Diego closed his eyes more firmly shut and the word sounded angry. “You met him Manny. He tried to eat you. And then he died.”

“What happened?” Manny asked, asking the words decisively before he couldn't.

“There was a fire... in the village. Panic... I was young but big, stronger. I wasn't a cub anymore. I was trying to get... some of the kids to safety...” a sound of pain escaped Diego's lips that was almost unbearable to hear. It was Sid this time that reached out before Manny could, putting his hands on his sides and shushing him softly in a surprising display of gentleness.

Pain passing, Diego continued softer but in much shorter sentences. “Something pushed me off a cliff... nearly drowned. Soto found me... miles away. Said the humans were all dead... that he'd saved me. I didn't... didn't believe so... went to see. It was just as he said. Mashan was gone but... I always suspected Soto... somehow did it all. Hurt them... had no choice but to submit. Too young... he was much older.”

Manny closed his eyes and forced down a swell of rage. He'd been around. He knew a bit about saber-tooth tigers, as much as any prey animal should know about the predators they share space with. Supposedly there were different types but he'd only seen one. The males and females could both produce cubs. Often enough, this resulted in too many. The males fought the females for breeding rights over less dominant sabers and most of the cubs that took too much food were eaten, abandoned, or killed or some measure of all three.

“He didn't...” was all Manny could finally manage.

There was a measure of silence and then Diego quietly replied in a subdued voice. “Yes.”

Manny turned his head away but forced himself to stay where he was. “You didn't... have a litter did you?”

“No... Soto didn't try for one until just before we met.”

Well... there was one possible sequel to their 'human baby' adventure averted. Manny wouldn't have stopped if somewhere Diego's kids had been out there but more likely they would have been killed long ago. Diego was young. Fit and in his prime. It was no wonder Soto had made his move recently.

It was Sid who broke the silence that had descended among the group. “I don't understand.”

“Believe me Sid you don't want to understand.” Manny said tersely and Diego said nothing more about it.

“Sid you have to go back. Please. Bring him here. If you do that... you don't know how much... I'd be in your debt.” Diego's eyes opened and met Sid's and it was then that Manny got a pretty good grasp of just how hard the ground sloth might have fallen for the saber. “Or how much it would mean.”

Sid, entirely entranced by Diego’s gaze, swallowed – moved. “I'll bring him back. Right Manny?”

“Yeah.” Manny agreed, “If Diego trusts them.”

“I do.” Diego said immediately, his eyes falling closed. “Thank you Sid.”

“No problem.” Sid said softly but he was only able to draw away a moment or two later, clawed hands grasped nervously in front of him as he headed back into the snowy expense of ice and rock.

“Sid?” Manny called out, Diego entirely passed out now in the circle of his trunk. “Be careful.”

“Oh I will!” Sid called back but if it was meant to sound confident, it fell flat and he said something Manny couldn't hear afterwords.

“What was that?” Manny asked.

“Oh nothing! Nothing!”

“He said he hopes he doesn't become saber food.” Diego murmured.

“Me too.” Manny said, eyes a bit wide as he watched Sid's departure until he was entirely and completely out of sight.

 

 

~TBC~


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego, Manny, and Sid find a way out of the ice and start the long journey home. But while revelations have shaken them, bonds have only strengthened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no excuse for how long this chapter took. Cold and flu season just sucks. So sorry for the delay! Blame that! And thanks to everyone whose left kudos, read, and left a comment. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm glad readers are enjoying it too.

Part II

A long time passed or at least enough time for it to nearly get dark. Manny was just about to go after Sid and reluctantly leave Diego but each time he decided to get up and do just that, one look at the injured big cat made him change his mind. There wasn't a moment after Sid left that he hadn't been awake, dozing solidly in the circle of Manny's trunk. And leaning on it as he was, Manny was realizing pretty quickly and with a measure of surprise just how heavy Diego was.

It was just before night fell that Sid quickly returned. But this time it wasn't with panicked footsteps, just hurried ones. On his heels were two humans and the sight of them made Manny initially panic and feel a surge of protectiveness toward his injured friend. Even laying down as he was, this must have been noticeable to the two humans because their taken aback expressions immediately turned cautious.

The human male raised his hands in a gesture of peace and assurance, possibly that they wouldn't hurt them, and Manny shifted uneasily. The motion even as slight as it was stirred Diego and the man gave a questioning, anxious look over at Manny. Reluctantly... Manny relaxed and nodded his head towards him. He wanted to warn him that any sudden moves and he'd pummel him to death but he knew the humans wouldn't understand. The woman herself stayed far away, wrapping her arms around herself in a gesture of unease and concern. So maybe they understood a little.

“I brought them Manny.” Sid said, out of breath once more.

“I see that.” Manny said quietly, giving the man a cautious look, not taking his eyes off of him for a second. “Do you think you can start a fire?”

“Uh...” Sid looked pretty uncertain – and exhausted, so Manny quickly intervened.

“Never mind just... come over here or something.”

Where I can protect you too. Manny added silently.

The human male was nearer now, near enough to touch Diego, and it was then that the saber opened his eyes – blinking confusedly over at the man bending over him.

“Mashan?” Diego managed, “'s it really you?”

Unbelievably, the man nodded and Manny watched with shock as the scene before him unfolded – the human reaching out and very carefully embracing his long lost friend.

“Mashan...” Diego smiled, tilting his head as much as he could into the man's shoulder, though his voice was laced with pain – strained. “'really is you.”

“Do they talk?” Manny asked. He'd always wondered himself.

Diego glanced up at him through his smile, “Sort of.”

Mashan smiled and tenderly reached out, touching the blanket over Diego's shoulder but his eyes were alight with concern and worry.

“Yeah... not doing so good Mashan.” Diego seemed to agree with him.

The human male suddenly turned to what had to be his mate and signed something with his hands that Manny didn't understand. But he didn't like it. “What's that? What's he doing?”

Diego watched fuzzily. “Telling her to hurry back... bring medicine. Supplies. Something for a fire. Blankets.”

Manny settled restlessly back down, forcing himself to relax. Diego needed all those things and badly. For that Manny made himself let it happen and trust that his friend knew these people. And that he'd had a far better experience with them than Manny had.

Mashan smiled back at Diego and stroked a hand over the saber's neck in a way that made Manny feel a strange and powerful surge of possessiveness and jealously. He'd just adjusted to Diego being alive, not to mention many of the other things over the past weeks in his feelings both towards Sid and Diego. He didn't exactly want to share right now.

“I missed you too Mashan.” Diego smiled, his voice a soft, pained rumble.

“So...” Sid interjected quietly from beside him in a soft whisper, “They're not going to eat us?”

“I don't think so.” Manny said, watching a bit distractedly as the human reached out to Diego and gave him a questioning look – the saber agreeing with a quiet word or two and a slight nod of his head.

“What did he say?”

“Going to... look me over Manny. Don't kill him okay? Might... might hurt.” there was a soft smile in Diego's voice and Manny forced himself to relax further.

“I don't like it.”

“I know.” Diego murmured, body limp and solid against his trunk.

The human started by running his hands over Diego's head and Diego must have liked that because it pulled a bit of a purr out of him – a startling sound to Manny that also made him feel again, powerfully possessive. As much as the sound was weak he was a bit put out that he or Sid wasn't the first one to cause him to make such a sound. Then again it was just as startling because he hadn't thought Diego could make a sound that didn't sound inherently vicious or laced with some amount of danger.

Human hands brushed over his neck and Diego shut his eyes in pain. His shoulders it wasn't so bad but it still hurt, obviously, but it was his sides that drew a sudden growl from him and a sound that was a bit of a roar. Manny couldn't help but curl his trunk around Diego a bit possessively and Diego gasped out with words. “I'm okay Manny.”

Nothing else was too bad but when Mashan ran his hands along Diego's belly, he was startled again by the man suddenly drawing his hands away sharply and giving Diego a surprised look.

“What?” Diego asked, confused. “What's the matter?”

Mashan quickly shook his head and reached out to Diego once more, to his legs this time. The first one was immediately the worst, Diego's other feet curling in protest against the pain and another pained roar was wrenched from his chest. Mashan looked pained, concerned and sad, brushing his hands soothingly over Diego's tuft of mane down the length of his head and down his shoulders.

“'s okay Mashan.” Diego murmured, “'m okay.”

But he sounded weaker now than ever before.

Manny noticed movement, tentative to his left, and watched as Sid tried his best to 'creep' around him and to his other side without the human noticing. It wasn't possible to a full extent and eventually the human male saw him, Sid inching forward until he was by Diego's side with wary steps and an equally wary and watchful gaze on the human – resting his hands gently on Diego's back from behind, “You okay buddy?” he asked quietly, “He's not killing you is he?”

Diego despite the amount of pain he was in managed a bit of a smile, “'m okay Sid.” he turned his eyes to Mashan, “Am I going to live?”

Mashan replied something in a deep voice, words rarely spoken by humans. Something they were still apparently working on. Manny didn't understand him and Sid's blank look confirmed that he didn't either but Diego apparently did.

“Well... there's that.” Diego smiled.

“What did he say?” Manny asked.

“He thinks I'm going to live.”

Manny relaxed a bit although he didn't exactly know what made the humans experts. The only reason why it was even remotely reassuring was that this Mashan had raised Diego. He'd probably seen him through some scrapes before. He could only guess at their history. And suddenly he felt a bit stupid. Mashan had raised Diego since he was a cub. That and he was a human. What was there really to be jealous of? Nevertheless it didn't help... maybe a little.

Mashan suddenly pointed to his stomach and then pointed to Diego's.

“Uh... yeah I'm starving.” Diego said, sounding as confused as Manny was at the gesture. Sid didn't appear to have a clue what he was trying to say either and Mashan reached for Diego's stomach to emphasize whatever point he was trying to make but the arrival of other humans interrupted him.

They emerged out of the darkness like ghostly shadows, so quiet that Manny was startled by their presence. He moved his trunk as much as he could without taking it from underneath Diego's head, wrapping it possessively around them and giving the group gathering a wary – startled glance.

“Easy Manny, easy.” Diego said quickly, or as quickly as he could. “It's okay... trust me.”

“You don't know how much you're asking.” Manny said tightly.

“I do.” Diego said softly and it was those two simple words, an understanding of pain, an acknowledgment of his own suffering, that caused Manny to relax. It wasn't easy. But trusting Diego over weighed, for the moment, the traumatic loss of his family and the panic the sight of the humans caused.

“I sure hope you're right about this Diego.” Sid said quietly from behind him, crouched behind his back as his wide – tentative eyes peered at the humans from the shadows of Manny's own making.

A lot began happening in much of a blur then but thankfully the humans still moved cautiously enough that Manny could somewhat handle it.

Mashan called over an ancient looking man who also looked Diego over but his touches were a lot more ginger and careful. Manny wondered who had known Diego before, how many from the humans' herd? A lot of the faces lingering back away from them were rightfully wary but some were curious and relaxed. He was guessing those were the ones that had known Diego.

“Mashan... The Pass.” Diego interrupted their poking and prodding and discussion over his injuries. He motioned with a large paw towards the mountains, wincing at the motion. Manny noticed it was his injured one but it was the only one he wasn't laying on. “The storm... it's going to close it off.”

Mashan in response gently caught Diego's paw between his hands and carefully lowered it back down. That explained the urgency then. Manny had forgotten entirely about The Pass and the humans' journey what with everything else – namely Diego's death and then his practical return from the dead. The urgency of the situation prompted Manny to say something that was pretty painful.

“You could... go with them now.” he suggested but it was far from easy. “They could probably nurse you back to health far better than me or Sid.”

For a moment, Diego was quiet, as if he was actually considering it. Around them the humans kept debating but Manny wasn't hearing any of it and for the first time since their arrival he pretty much forgot about them entirely. In a lot of ways... they were probably more Diego's family than anyone else, possibly even the sabers.

“I think I'll take my chances.” Diego smiled up at him, eyes soft.

Manny relaxed with a smile, his own heart melting just a bit at his words. As much as it was selfish, as much as he should argue, he really couldn't. As screwed up of a herd as they were now they were still a herd and they'd face whatever they could together. Manny was strong enough to lift and help Diego. What he ate was going to be a big problem that didn't seem to have a solution and Sid... well Sid loved him. Manny knew that now more than ever. And that was a surprisingly powerful thing to have on his side. Manny knew without admitting it that he loved Diego too. Probably not as strong but it was there. He hadn't exactly been able to stop it and he wouldn't want too now.

“Manny?” Diego asked and his tone was a bit more urgent. Anxious even. “I can make out some of what they're saying...” he paused to take a breath, “They're going to try and... fix my leg.”

“Easy. Remember what I said about air and talking.” Manny said, brushing his trunk over Diego's shoulder gently. But really he didn't want Diego to say anything more about how much it was probably going to hurt. He knew it would, that was obvious. He didn't want to face the emotional implications of that at the moment or how much he was going to want to kill the humans for doing it. But if it stopped Diego from living a bad life of being lame so be it. And that was hard to think out loud to himself so bluntly.

“Ah... I can't watch.” Sid said, turning his head away towards Manny but leaving his hands on Diego and all three of them braced for the worst.

Mashan gave him a look and Diego almost growled in response, but his tone was soft, “Just do it.”

Manny couldn't exactly hold him down with his injured ribs, but he tried – bracing him around the shoulders at least. Diego tried to will down any sounds as two humans straightened his leg and set to work on putting sticks against it and some sort of rope but he wasn't exactly succeeding as much as Manny was by trying to hold him down. Nevertheless Diego stayed still, fangs bared as his sounds of pain echoed off the icy expanse of rocks surrounding them.

It didn't take long for them to finish, Mashan stroking Diego's neck when he could, a few other humans making a fire in the mean time very cautiously nearby – and by the time they were finished, Diego's breathing was labored and he didn't even apparently have the strength to talk or make a sound of any sort. It was then with Diego's breathing more noticeable that Manny realized there was something wrong with his ribs. He'd guessed there was before but to see the soft popping of bone as he exhaled an inhaled was a bit sickening and he couldn't imagine how much it hurt.

Mashan noticed too and called over another human.

Manny tuned out their discussion that he couldn't understand, lowering his head and what of he could of his body closer to Diego. “Diego?” he whispered, “Stay with us. You hear me?”

“'m fine just give me a few minutes.” Diego murmured, so slurred that Manny barely understood it. And he almost smiled but he couldn't manage it. What if Diego didn't make it through all this? And how were they ever going to get him out of here? Manny couldn't come to term with any of those questions and he refused. Diego had decided much in the way of his fate for somehow surviving. Manny was going to fight with him and keep fighting until whatever conclusion this all came to.

A lot of things continued to happen in a way Manny felt powerless to control or stop but he stayed vigilant and watched. Sid being so quiet was disturbing but he was just as quiet as Manny for the exact same reasons. To have so many humans so near was so disconcerting it was unreal. Manny didn't want to take his eyes off them for a second though for Sid, who was starting to fall asleep against Diego – that was a losing fight.

They wrapped Diego's ribs with some kind of hide and that was nearly more painful than the setting of his leg. If that were at all possible. Blankets were piled onto him after and some sort of meaty paste that made Manny's stomach turn was carefully fed to him with Mashan's patient and diligent fingers keeping clear of Diego's teeth. At this point, Sid was entirely asleep and Manny was glad for it. Out here there was little to eat. Manny couldn't even guess what that meat might have been and his mind could not go there.

At some point most of the humans had left, leaving only five male humans and the elderly one – who was huddled by the fire watching on with interest. Manny vaguely wondered how they didn't all freeze to death or even survived this far out into the ice. All for some land just over The Pass.

The warmth of the fire was welcome but Manny didn't exactly need it. He was more grateful that Diego was warm, now fed, and apparently sleeping. He was struggling himself not to doze and the threat of humans being so near was the only thing keeping his eyes open.

Mashan and the others slept at some point, taking turns keeping watch probably for sabers and Manny reluctantly let himself doze. But the next morning, bright and early, the pace of the previous night kicked up more than ever before. They were losing time and Manny knew it. The humans seemed to be all too aware of it, arguing at one point over something he couldn't understand. Diego for the most part still slept and it was only when the chopping of wood began and the humans started crafting something out of it that Diego awoke.

“Hey.” Manny smiled down at him, glancing over at Sid – who was still practically glued to his side. He was for the most part mystified at the humans, torn between terror and watching them and every single move they made. Manny could easily relate. They were an odd and terrifying species that had taken more from Manny than he could hardly put to words. Sleeping around them, to say the least, was not easy.

Mashan left the group and what they were making briefly, noticing that Diego was awake and padded over – giving Manny one of those cautious looks again before laying a hand on him. That made Manny a bit too satisfied to admit out loud.

Something passed between Diego and Mashan and Diego confirmed what Manny guessed was going on – without words and silent, a bond broken but recently mended.

“I can't stay Mashan. My home is with them now.”

Mashan smiled, a bit sadly but still a real smile, and gently patted Diego's shoulder – pointing to whatever they were crafting.

“A sled? Big sled.” Diego looked up at Manny, “They're using Sid's idea... looks like you're going to be pulling me out of here after all.”

“That's what that is?” Manny gave a narrowed look. It was almost oval shaped, being lashed together by leather – the bottom made up of the same straps. Manny didn't know how snow wasn't going to pile into it when they got moving and it didn't seem at all the smartest thing to put on the bottom of something but he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. The help alone was, he was pained to admit, extremely welcome. They would have never been able to do this one their own.

“Sid?” Diego suddenly asked.

“Right here buddy.” Sid said and he looked as though he wanted to move around from behind Diego so that he could look at him but one shifty glance at the human in front of the saber and he immediately changed his mind, “Forgive me if I uh don't move though –”

Manny smiled and reached over with his trunk, picking up the sloth who let out a surprised yell, and dropped down in front of Diego – by Mashan's feet.

“Ah!” Sid screeched, throwing up his hands to protect himself from the would be hunter – who was just eying him with amusement.

“Odd. I know.” Diego said to Mashan, smiling fondly down at Sid.

“So ah...” Sid said as he recovered most of his wits, if that were possible or if he had that many to recover Manny thought dryly, and started side stepping cautiously away from the human. He did however stay close and within Diego's sight. “What's up?”

“Wondering where you were.” Diego smiled at him.

If he could blush, Manny suspected he probably would be, the sloth reaching up and rubbing at his neck a bit awkwardly. Well everything about Sid was awkward. “Oh I ah was behind you the whole time. Told you I would be.” he smiled.

Diego's eyes fell closed a bit, his own smile fading but still there, but Mashan suddenly and playfully tousled his mane.

“Hey.” Diego protested, pulling his eyes open to regard the man in front of him, “I'm awake, I'm awake.”

Mashan just smiled softly, leaving and bringing back what appeared to be water and more of that paste stuff Manny couldn't stomach to look at. Sid this time was awake enough to see it and he gulped, making a face. “Okay that's just gross. Do I even want to know what that is? Or who that was?”

“Probably not.” Diego smiled playfully at him, but after a few bites with help from Mashan and after washing it down with water the saber's expression was a difficult one to translate. “Okay now I just feel weird. Think it's possible...” he took a shallow breath through a wince, “For a saber to become a herbivore?”

“You're not serious.” Manny smiled but the thought he had to admit at this point it was a pretty appealing thought.

“Maybe.” Diego murmured, eyes closing now again.

“Sleep. Breakfast looks to have worn you out.” Manny said, brushing his trunk over his mane in something he wouldn't call a caress, wondering what it felt like after watching Mashan do just that. He hadn't exactly been able to stop himself. But the way Diego ever so subtly arched his head up into the contact only made him smile more, relaxing, a warm feeling settling in his chest.

The humans worked surprisingly quick. Soon the sled... thing began to take shape and just when Manny started wondering how on earth the humans would ever make it another hundred years or so without facing extincting – they began to throw blankets over the sled, effectively cutting off the snow from beneath and making it look pretty comfortable too.

Then they began motioning to him and Manny blinked in shock, “Who me?” he asked and then he mentally kicked himself. “Why am I even asking? You can't understand any of it.”

The humans kept motioning to him and Sid shrugged, giving him a hopeless gesture. “Beats me, Manny. Looks like they want you over there for some reason. Hopefully not to eat you.”

“Yeah...” Manny debated for a moment and then looked down at Diego, still sleeping soundly. “Here take Diego. I'll go see what they want.”

“Okay but be careful Manny. Though if they wanted to eat you I think they would have tried by now. But I've been wrong before.” Sid said, the sloth laughing a bit nervously and then breathlessly as Manny ever so carefully lowered Diego's head into his lap.

“Okay...” Manny called over to the group of humans as he started over, a bit slowly and certainly with a whole lot of caution. Sid was right though he'd never admit it out loud. If they'd wanted to eat them all by now they would have. Or at least tried.

More than anything it seemed like the humans were just as afraid of them as they were of the humans. This was even more noticeable as Manny stood, standing now, towering over them whereas before he'd just sort of cast an intimidating shadow in their general direction. And though they had an obvious plan in mind, now that he was standing they seemed to be battling against losing their nerve.

“Well?” Manny motioned with his trunk over at what Diego had called a sled and he was careful not to swing it. He was pretty sure they wouldn't take well to that. “You going to show me how that works or are we just going to stand here.”

Mashan stepped forward out of the group, raising his hands in a bit of an annoying 'reassuring' gesture – like he was some wild animal that had to be tamed or unnecessarily calmed. It was irritating and he was pretty sure none of them, not he or the humans, had time for that. They needed to get moving as much as the humans did. It had stopped snowing for now but Manny wasn't surprised if more would be on the way soon.

“Yeah, yeah.” Manny said, rolling his eyes. “Let's get on with this.”

He was almost wishing he hadn't said that. Not that they could understand him or subsequently that their understanding of his words caused what happened next. But he sure felt like he had definitely asked for what he received in the space of the next hour. And maybe it didn't take that long but by the time it was all said and done, he was embarrassed enough to feel like it had taken an eternity.

“Manny?” Sid asked, venturing over to him from where he had told him specifically not to leave Diego. And he felt keen to point that out. Anything to avoid talking about what had just happened.

“I thought I told you to stay with Diego.” he said, keeping his eyes on the endless sea of snow and ice in front of him.

Sid for now just ignored him. “Are you okay Manny? You look...”

“Don't say it.” Manny said quickly and then quieter he said. “I feel so... domesticated.”

“Well I think it looks great on you!”

Manny ventured a look at the straps circling his body – two exactly, one just beneath his shoulders and the other around his stomach and a little too near something else for his comfort. The straps were attached with ropes or ties of leather and the fact that he was wearing someone elses' tanned skin was enough to freak him out already but the sled attached to those were doing a bit of the same. It had been Sid's idea. But going about it this way felt a lot different than what he'd imagined. But it was for Diego. He supposed it wasn't so bad. Just... really, really awkward.

“Slimming.” Sid continued, circling around him from somewhere behind. Manny didn't feel secure enough to try and turn and look at him so he just took a guess to where he could be.

“Okay Sid you're seriously not helping.”

The humans looked pleased. Manny decided not to glare at them but instead forced himself to be grateful. Really he was. This was their ticket out of here and he was going to take it. “Okay...” Manny said, venturing a look over at Sid. “Wake Diego. We have to get him on this thing. And speaking of this thing – were you watching how it went on and off?”

Sid shrugged, pointing to various items on his body that Manny couldn't see. “Yeah I mean it's not too hard. Just those things there and these over here and oh yeah that. No biggie.” 

It sounded complicated and that was worrying. He wasn't exactly placing full confidence in Sid's confidence yet either but they'd get to that later when they came to it. Right now they just had to get moving... he just hoped Diego didn't die of laughter when he opened his eyes and saw him standing there. He was already expecting and dreading it.

“Diego buddy?” Sid asked. The snow had gathered over the night, falling unsuspectingly in small amounts but from dusk until a few hours after dawn. At this rate the ground sloth would be riding on the sled with Diego. There was almost no way he could keep up much of a pace in a soft powder of snow nearly up to his hips deep in some places. In others, Manny suspected it was probably even worse. “C'mon Diego rise and shine. We have to get moving and let your human friends go before they get snowed out.”

Slowly, the big cat opened his eyes and there for a moment again – Sid apparently lost the ability for words. It made Manny smile, the connection they had, the amount of love between the mammals that really shouldn't exist at all. But Diego was special. And then there was Sid special, which was something else entirely. Either way both of their versions of special were apparently what made them work. It amazed Manny.

“Good morning.” Sid smiled, hands clasped in front of him.

Diego replied, a soft rumbling sound in reply, golden eyes shinning in the light of the mid-morning sun. “Good morning.” 

“I guess we're ready to go.” Sid managed, motioning a bit towards Manny and it seemed to have escaped him that the mammoth was in fact now very much like one of those dogs they saw humans pulling things with on sleds. Again, he braced himself for the inevitable laughter.

But while Diego smiled, he didn't laugh, eyes shinning with something else. Love, amazement, and awe. He appeared to lose the ability for words – something in the saber's eyes that Manny couldn't place. “Manny... you didn't have to do all this...”

“Just say thank you.” Manny replied back warmly and Diego's voice was just as warm when he replied, a bit awkwardly, a heartbeat later.

“Thank you.”

Sid turned a look up at him and Manny shared it, smiling at him too.

The moment was broken by Mashan, who had appeared on the horizon with a different female than the one they had thought was his mate. And while he was holding her hand, it didn't appear that this one was also. Like most mammals but not all, humans seemed to pair off in only twos.

“Mashan...” Diego smiled, greeting his childhood friend as the human knelt down beside him.

Mashan's smile was warm and while the woman at his side looked nervous, she smiled also. And then Mashan reached over and touched her stomach, Manny watching on curiously. It looked swollen and heavy and he realized she had to be pregnant. And then Mashan reached out and touched Diego's.

A lot of things happened all at once to Manny in that moment. The world seemed to swallow him up and settle to just one heart stopping realization. He suddenly felt small in ways absolutely nothing could make him. His his heart thudded uncertainly, glancing between human and saber-tooth in shock. Even Sid sometimes being slow to the punch wasn't too far behind Manny and his mouth fell open and his eyes widened – probably as much as the dumbfounded mammoth behind him. Manny felt a rush of too many emotions to try and sort but love – that was probably the one that hit him the hardest.

It was Diego who appeared steps behind them, looking at Mashan in shocked disbelief, “No... no Mashan...” Diego's nervous laugh suddenly turned sober. “I can't be... And even if I was... the way I hit that rock...” the saber couldn't exactly shake his head but he tried, closing his eyes. “No chance.”

And just like that Manny felt like his world darken. His stupid heart had hoped without his permission, felt happy without his say in doing so, without realizing Diego’s injuries or the consequences of those injuries. Those emotions had taken him back to a place when he'd been a much different person. A lighter person and a happier one. Before all the pain and suffering and bitterness. Before the light of his life had gone out and had only recently began to warm again by Sid and Diego's presence.

Sid himself looked as crushed as Manny tried not to look himself but definitely felt. “I'm so sorry Diego.” he said where Manny couldn't, hands clasped in front of him.

Mashan looked a bit confused, but sad and Diego didn't answer either of them – Manny speaking up before he couldn't. “We have to get out of here. Let the humans get through the pass before it closes.”

“Yeah.” Diego agreed, a bit briskly. Too briskly.

Manny felt his heart lurch in his chest and his stomach flip uncomfortably, “Diego I...”

Diego growled softly but to the point and Manny fell silent.

“Think you can move buddy?” Sid asked, laying his hands across the muscular expanse of Diego's shoulders. “Enough so that we can get you on that sled thingy? Which by the way I invented.”

Diego actually managed a bit of a smile, “Did not Sid.”

“Did too and you just watch. This thing will catch on and soon everyone will be doing it. Just like surfing.”

“Like what?” Diego asked, opening his eyes to fix him with an amused look.

“I've decided to call me sliding down that mountain on a piece of bark, careening to my doom and nearly avoiding certain death surfing. One day I'll be famous.” Sid said proudly.

“Yeah Sid. Sure.” Diego chuckled, eyes falling closed again.

“All right, all right Mr. Skeptical but you'll see.”

“Hey.” Manny broke the silence, especially when he noticed Sid's momentarily miserable expression. Diego's laughs were flimsy and the sloth by his side wasn't joking nearly so easily. The news of Diego's almost pregnancy was too much for all of them, he knew that. But he was worried most about Diego. “Mr. Famous and Mr. Skeptical. Can we get a move on?”

The humans appeared to be already ahead of them, Mashan moving to Diego's side and the pregnant human retreating to the other side of the camp by some other humans.

It took three of them to lift Diego and sparing him completely of pain wasn't easy. But the humans carried him respectfully and with a bit of reverence, Mashan cradling Diego's head and shoulders in his arms – an arm tucked underneath Diego's front legs.

They'd thrown hides onto the bottom of the sled and they laid Diego down onto those now as carefully as they could. The saber still winced, tensing a bit in pain but it quickly eased as he settled down onto soft pelts. Another was laid over him and Mashan reached out and laid a hand on Diego's shoulder.

“Can't thank you enough Mashan.” Diego said, eyes opening. “Guess this is good-bye.”

Mashan was smiling but it was through a saddened expression, gently giving Diego's shoulder one last pat.

“Thank you Mashan.” Diego smiled back, “Maybe we'll see each other again one day.”

“We'll visit.” Manny said although he couldn't exactly promise it. But why not. They'd more than proven, this tribe of humans anyway, that they weren't going to eat them.

Diego smiled in Manny's direction and Mashan drew away, Sid waving as the three mammals slowly started for something they could call home. “Bye! Thanks for not eating us!”

“Get up here Sid.” Diego smiled.

“Get up where?”

“The sled.”

It wasn't moving very fast but Sid was still a bit awkward about it. Characteristically Sid but something Manny and Diego couldn't help but think fondly about it.

“Hey this is pretty nice.” Sid smiled as he settled beside Diego, “I'll try not to think that I'm laying on a bunch of dead mammals.” his face wrinkled in something close to disgust, “You know on that thought maybe I'll walk.”

But he didn't move, tentatively instead getting under the pelt Diego was under. It was then that he started chatting nervously, settling against the saber just a bit but not daring more. It amused Diego, watching the nervous little mammal beside him rattle on about how other mammals probably shouldn't sleep in their pelts if they didn't like to eat them and a a number of other things that could easily probably climb into the hundreds. Diego decided to stop him before he got that far, smiling softly.

“Shut up Sid. And stop kicking me in the ribs.”

“Sorry!” Sid apologized, wincing, “Maybe I should just get down-”

“Stay.” Diego said, catching how quickly he said it but trying not to be embarrassed. He played it cool instead, watching with satisfaction and warmth in his gut as Sid looked momentarily speechless, blinking up at him with wide eyes – his smaller body stilling against Diego's chest and stomach.

“Okay.” he said, otherwise falling silent, and Diego relaxed himself. He couldn't hold his neck as arched as it was any longer so he broke eye contact and lifted his head higher up on the sled, satisfied at least that Sid wasn't going anywhere. He felt warm. And he felt good against him. He was sick of analyzing how inappropriate that feeling was. He'd take whatever happened as it happened and stop trying to question the rest. It was exhausting anyway.

Sid's hands suddenly touched his stomach and Diego flinched without thought, Sid hastily apologizing and moving them higher up. They fell into a bit of a pained silence and even Manny's silence felt like something of the same.

“I'm sorry Diego.” Sid whispered softly, but it was heartfelt and Diego felt his chest tighten almost painfully.

“'s okay Sid.” Diego somehow managed and he felt the sloth relax a little bit against him again.

It wasn't okay. But it couldn't be changed. The only thing that made him feel a bit more grounded, as if somehow eventually it could be, or that he could see through the pain of it was two mammals that should be on his menu instead of a list of two persons in the world that he trusted the most. 

Two mammals he'd die for instead of eat. Two mammals he'd walk side by side with instead of stalk from the shadows. Two mammals he couldn't be any prouder to love.

~TBC~


End file.
